Traditional underwear does little other than to cover the buttocks, hips, and genital areas of wearers. In the course of a day, it is possible for body tissues in these areas to rub against one another, thereby producing discomfort due to chafing, or to cause accumulation of perspiration and need for increased hygiene. A need exists in the prior art to overcome these problems.